ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/March
}|Summary| In this month, Gaga debuted The Fame Ball Tour at the House of Blues in San Diego. She also did a few photoshoots. }} March 2 Arriving at Firefly Restaurant Gaga went to Firefly with Perez Hilton and Speedy. The two went to HERE nightclub after before leaving using a backdoor. 09-03-02 California.jpg 09-03-02 California 002.jpg 3-2-09 Leaving Firefly Restaurant 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Balenciaga, pumps by Christian Louboutin, and a handbag by Fendi. March 3 Transmission Gagavision Episode 36 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-sixth episode of Gagavision, "Lady Gaga: From LA to Marselle", which includes footage of Gaga backstage at The Ellen DeGeneres Show which was recorded on December 1, 2008; and footage of Gaga backstage at the Mix Club in France with Katy Perry. It was recorded on September 19, 2008. 3-3-09 Gagavision Episode 36 001.JPG 3-3-09 Gagavision Episode 36 002.JPG March 4 Hilary Walsh Photoshoot : Main article: Hilary Walsh They shot at the Penthouse Suite at Thompson Beverly Hills in Los Angeles, California, United States. 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 001.jpg|1 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 002.jpg 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 003.jpg|2 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 004.jpg 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 005.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault. *1 Dress by Hussein Chalayan, boot by Marc Jacobs, cap by David Samuel Menkes. *2 Whip by Agent Provocateur. March 5 Rennio Maifredi Photoshoot : Main article: Rennio Maifredi, Maxim March 6 Sessions @ AOL : Main articles: Sessions@AOL, Collin Erie Gaga performed a set list of six songs for Sessions@AOL. 3-6-09 Collin Erie 001.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 002-final.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 101.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 112-final.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 206.jpg 3-6-09 Collin Erie 209.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, make up by Sharon Gault. #Sunglasses by Unknown, outfit by Jean-Claude Jitrois. March ??? "Paparazzi" Music Video Outfit Fitting Gaga was fitted for outfits to use for the "Paparazzi" music video around this time in March. The exact date is unknown. The outfit in these pictures was not used in the music video. Paparazzi Backstage 002.jpg Paparazzi Backstage 001.jpg March 7 Leaving the Hyde Club Lady Gaga was seen leaving Hyde Club at night. 09-03-07 Toronto.jpg 3-7-09 Hyde Club 002.jpg #Pants by Louis Vuitton, shoes by Stella McCartney. March 8 At KIIS 102.7 FM's JoJo on the Radio :Main articles: KIIS-FM, Estevan Oriol Performed an acoustic version of "Paparazzi" and "Fooled Me Again". 3-8-09 KIIS FM Interview 001.png|1 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 001.jpg|2 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 002.jpg 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 003.jpg 3-8-09 Estevan Oriol 004.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket by Haus of Gaga, vinyl pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin Fox: All Access Interview 3-8-09 Fox All Access 001.jpg Arriving at Katsuya Restaurant Gaga went to Katsuya, a sushi restaurant in Hollywood. 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg 1_28229~87.jpg 1_28129~86.jpg perez_hilton_kisses_up_to_lady_gaga.jpg 3-8-09 Katsuya Restaurant 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, shoes by Christian Louboutin. March 10 Transmission Gagavision Episode 37 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-seventh episode of Gagavision, "Glue Gunnin'", which includes footage of Gaga backstage at one of her 2008 shows trying to fix her disco stick which was not lighting up. it is unknown exactly when this was recorded. Probably November 2008. 3-10-09 Gagavision Episode 37 001.JPG The View (ABC) : Main article: The View Lady Gaga gave a short and lively interview regarding her music and name. She even gave a birthday shout out to her sister, Natali, on the air. During the episode, Gaga performed "Just Dance". She was seen sporting a white tailored ensemble, and was accompanied by her dancers, while Space Cowboy spun off on the side. During the bridge of the song, she broke out her signature Disco Stick and crystal glasses. 3-10-09 The View Interview 001.png|1 3-10-09 The View Interview 002.png 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg|2 3-12-09 The View 002.jpg #Dress by Haus of Gaga, panty by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin At Power 106 FM :Main article: KPWR-FM 3-10-09 Power 106 FM.jpg|1 1_28529~78.jpg 1_28329~82.jpg|2 1_28129~85.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin. March 11 Lauren Dukoff Photoshoot : Main article: Lauren Dukoff Lauren Dukoff took photographs of Gaga at the Interscope headquarter in Los Angeles. 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 004.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 006.jpg 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jacket and pants by Unknown, Disco Bra by Lady Gaga for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin. Martin Schoeller Photoshoot : Main article: Martin Schoeller The man in a speedo is a regular at Venice Beach and was included in part of the photoshoot. 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 001.jpg|1 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 002.jpg 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller BTS 006.jpg|2 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 005.jpg 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller BTS 009.jpg #Sunglasses by Haus of Gaga. #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Unknown, shoes by Balenciaga. At Star Magazine's 1 Annual Young Hollywood Issue Party : Main article: Apple Lounge Gaga performed a short setlist. 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party.jpg 3-11-09 Star Magazine's First Annual Young Hollywood Issue 003.jpg 3-11-09 Star Magazine's First Annual Young Hollywood Issue 002.jpg 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party 002.jpg 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party 003.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bra by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Balenciaga. At DJ Reflex's Birthday Party Gaga attended the party at Foxtail in Los Angeles. Kanye West was also there. 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg 11-3-09 DJ Reflex's Birthday Party 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace. March 12 At Channel 93.3's Frankie V :Main article: KHTS-FM Lady Gaga gave an interview on this radio station in the morning. 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg 3-12-09 Channel 93.3 003.jpg 3-12-09 Channel 93.3 004.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, Disco bra by Lady Gaga for Haus of Gaga, jacket by Unknown. Extra Interview : Main article: Extra '' 3-12-09 Extra Interview 001.png The Fame Ball: House of Blues :''Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues Premiere of The Fame Ball in San Diego. Gaga wore a blonde bob wig with purple highlights. 3-12-09 Fame Ball House of Blues San Diego 001.jpg 3-12-09 TFBT at House Of Blues in San Diego 002.jpg 3-12-09 TFBT at House Of Blues in San Diego 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, dress by Haus of Gaga, black open toe ankle boots by Unknown. ##Dancers — Walls with mirror pieces by Tom Talmon Studio. #Hat, lightning top and panty by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Givenchy. #Bubble dress by Haus of Gaga, PVC sandals by Pleaser. #Lavender dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin. #Hat, top, panty and boots by Haus of Gaga. With DJ Pornstar 3-12-09 Channel 93.3 002.jpg March 13 At Blazin' 98.9 :Main article: XHMORE-FM 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg The Fame Ball: The Wiltern Theatre :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Wiltern Theatre There was no changes between this Fame Ball concert than the last. After the concert, Lady Gaga took pictures with fans backstage. Gaga was seen leaving the Wiltern Theatre in a blue blazer. 13+March+2009.jpeg Backstage 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg Leaving 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg After Party at Social Nightclub Inside 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg Leaving 3-14-09 Leaving the Social Nightclub 001.jpg March 14 At MOViN' 99.7 3-14-09 MoViN 99.7 FM 002.jpg 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg At WiLD 94.9 :Main article: KYLD-FM Lady Gaga participated in a dance contest to her songs. 3-14-09 Wild 94.9 001.jpg 3-14-09 Wild 94.9 001.JPG At Energy 92.7 :Main article: KREV-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed by Kid Loose. 3-14-09 Energy 92.7 001.JPG Jens Koch Photoshoot :Main article: Jens Koch The Fame Ball: Mezzanine :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Mezzanine Gaga wore a new wig on this concert that was solid blonde. For the last two Fame Ball concerts, she had wore a blonde bob wig with purple highlights. 3-14-09 Fame Ball Mezzanine 001.jpg Backstage 3-14-08 The Fame Ball Tour at Mezzanine in San Francisco 001.jpg March 16 At KUBE 93 FM :Main article: KUBE-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed. 3-16-09 KUBE 93 FM 003.jpg 3-16-09 KUBE 93 FM 002.jpg 3-16-09 KUBE 93 FM 001.jpg At 106.1 KISS FM :Main article: KBKS-FM Lady Gaga talked about how she is friends with Flo Rida and she also discussed The Fame Ball. 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM.jpg 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM 002.jpg 3-16-09 106.1 KIIS FM 003.jpg The Fame Ball: The Showbox at the Market :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Showbox at the Market There was no changes between this Fame Ball concert and the last. Leaving 3-16-09 Leaving Showbox at the Market in Seattle 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace. March 17 Transmission Gagavision Episode 38 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-eighth episode of Gagavision, "Interviews and attire", which includes footage of Gaga being interviewed at one of the many interviews she did on November 21, 2008. 11-21-08 Gagavision Episode 38 001.JPG At JAMMiN' 107-5 :Main article: KXJM-FM 3-17-09 107.5 JAMMiN' FM 001.jpg 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg At Z-100 :Main article: KKRZ-FM 3-17-09 Z-100 FM 001.jpg 3-17-09 Z-100 FM 002.jpg The Fame Ball: Wonder Ballroom :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Wonder Ballroom At this concert Gaga wore a modified version of the zebra striped outfit worn during The Fame, Money Honey, and Eh Eh. It was modified with new shoulder pads and black leggings. 3-17-09 Fame Ball Wonder Ballroom 001.jpg 3-17-09 Fame Ball Wonder Ballroom 002.jpg Backstage 3-17-09 TFBT - Backstage at Wonder Ballroom in Portland 001.jpg March 18 The St. Regis Hotel : Main article: The Style Spy Ishra Sharif went to Gaga's hotel room to do an interview for The Style Spy (Novus Tv). 3-27-09 The Style Spy Interview 001.JPG At Virgin Radio 95.3 3-18-09 MGR Buzz Sur 001.jpg At The Beat 94.5's Holly Conway 3-18-09 Backstage at The Beat 94.5's Holly Conway in Vancouver 001.jpg Tom Hawkins Photoshoot :Main article: Tom Hawkins 3-18-09 Tom Hawkins 001.jpg The Fame Ball: The Commodore Ballroom :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Commodore Ballroom There was no changes between this Fame Ball Concert and the last. March 21 The Fame Ball: Gothic Theater : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Gothic Theater There were no changes between this Fame Ball concert and the last. Arrival Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the Gothic Theater in the evening. 3-21-09 Arriving at Gothic Theatre 001.jpg 1_28129~180.jpg Backstage 3-21-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 1 001.JPG 3-21-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 1 002.JPG 3-21-09 Backstage concert at Gothic Theater in Denver 001.jpg March 22 At KS107.5 : Main article: KQKS-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed. 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg March 23 At KDWB 101.3 :Main article: KDWB-FM Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of "Poker Face" and "Fooled Me Again". 3-23-09 KDWB 101.3 001.jpg 3-23-09 KDWB 101.3.jpg The Fame Ball: Fine Line Music Café :Main articles: The Fame Ball Tour, Fine Line Music Café There were no changes between this Fame Ball Concert and the previous one. Backstage 3-23-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 2 001.JPG 3-23-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 2 002.JPG March 24 Transmission Gagavision Episode 39 Lady Gaga posted the thirty-ninth episode of Gagavision, "From the archives", which includes footage of Gaga backstage getting her makeup done and footage of Gaga getting her first tour bus. This footage was recorded at some time in November 2008. 3-24-09 Gagavision Episode 39 001.JPG 3-24-09 Gagavision Episode 39 002.JPG Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 1 Lady Starlight posted the first episode of Pop Culture Parking Lot, "Lady Starlight's Transmission from the Fame Ball Tour: Denver", which contained footage of Gaga backstage at her Fame Ball concert on March 21, 2009. 3-21-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 1 001.JPG 3-21-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 1 002.JPG 3-21-09 Backstage concert at Gothic Theater in Denver 001.jpg B96 Radio Arrival 3-24-09 Arriving at B96 001.jpg Inside :Main article: WBBM-FM Gaga performed "Poker Face" on a keyboard provided by the station. She also gave an interview and signed autographs. B96.JPG 3-24-09 B96 Chicago.jpg The Fame Ball at House of Blues :Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball Concert and the previous concert at the Fine Line Music Cafe. 3-24-09 House Of Blues 001.jpg 3-24-09 House Of Blues 002.jpg 3-24-09 House Of Blues 003.jpg 3-24-09 House Of Blues 004.jpg 3-24-09 House Of Blues 005.jpg Backstage 3-24-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 3 001.JPG 3-24-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 3 002.JPG 3-24-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 4 001.JPG March 25 At Channel 9-5-5's Mojo in the morning :Main article: WKQI-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed and Lady Starlight came with her. 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg 3-25-09 Mojo In The Morning 002.jpg The Fame Ball: Royal Oak Music Theatre :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Royal Oak Music Theatre There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. 3-25-09 At Royal Oak Music Theatre 001.jpg 3-25-09 At Royal Oak Music Theatre 002.jpg Backstage 3-25-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 6 001.JPG 3-25-09 At Royal Oak Music Theatre 003.jpg March 26 The Fame Ball: Elements Nightclub : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Elements Nightclub A few hours before the show, Gaga called an ambulance to seek an injury she had. After seeing to the injury the three ambulancemen followed her into the venue, but left minutes afterwards. There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. 09-03-26 Canada.jpg 3-26-09 Canada 002.jpg 2 - 26 - 09 Posing with a fan.png #Dress by Hervé Léger, shoes by Steve Madden and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. March 27 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 2 Lady Starlight posted the second episode of Pop Culture Parking Lot, "Lady GaGa's Pop Culture Parking Lot: Minneapolis", which contained footage of Gaga backstage at her Fame Ball concert on March 23rd, 2009. 3-23-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 2 001.JPG 3-23-09 Pop Culture Parking Lot Episode 2 002.JPG ARC The Hotel Joanne Vrakas and the crew went the day with Gaga to record footage for a show called "Exclusif à MusiquePlus". They first started with an interview in her room. At Hot 89.9 FM : Main article: CIHT-FM During the interview, Gaga revealed that she would stop explaining her work as her wishes she made for her birthday. The animators of the radio show decided to drop their pants as to go along with Gaga habit of not wearing pants. 3-27-09 89.9 001.JPG #Sunglasses by Versace, lavender jacket with sewn-in gloves by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, panty by Linda Stokes for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin. The Fame Ball: Bronson Centre : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Bronson Centre Lady Gaga wore a new wig for this concert. It's a long fringe wig with lavender highlights. She wore the wig only for this concert. 3-27-09 Fame Ball Bronson Centre 001.jpg 3-27-09 Fame Ball Bronson Centre 002.jpg After Party at Tila Tequila Club in Ottawa Gaga spent the night with her dancers to celebrate her birthday and as her official After Party hosted by UMM Entertainment Group at Tila Tequilla in Ottawa, Ontario. 3-27-09 Tila Tequila Poster.jpg 3-28-09 Lady Gaga Birthday Party at Tila Tequila.jpg March 28 Le Crystal Hotel in Montreal Gaga was surprised by her family the morning of her birthday. The schedule was for the TV crew to pick her up at 12:30 at the hotel. She arrived around 6AM and slept until 10 according to the TV show. She cancelled the interviews planned for the day except the TV show as it was her 6th continuous days of show. During the ride to the HMV store, the host of the show revealed to Gaga that "The Fame" became three times platinum in Canada. 3-28-09 Arriving at Le Crystals Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg At CKOI 96.9: HMV : Main article: CKOI-FM Store autograph signing. She also gave an interview to CKOI 96.9. Her sister, Natali spent the day with Gaga. 3-28-09 HMV.jpg 3-28-09 HMV Mall Press Conference 001.jpg 3-28-09 HMV Mall 001.jpg #Outfit by Jean-Claude Jitrois. Star Académie Gaga went to the studio to rehearse for the performance. The Fame Ball: Metropolis :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Metropolis Lady Gaga returned to wearing the regular blonde bob hairstyle after wearing a different wig on the Fame Ball concert last night. 3-28-09 TFBT at Metropolis in Montreal 001.jpg March 29 At Star Académie (TVA) : Main articles: Star Académie, Eric Myre Before the show, Eric Myre did a photo shoot with Lady Gaga. Gaga was teamed up with a contestant of the show to sing part of the song. 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg 3-28-09 Star Academie.jpg 3-29-09 Star Académie 001.jpg Moomba Supperclub Arrival Gaga was seen arriving at Moomba Restoclub and was interviewed by Ricky j. 3-29-09 Arriving at Moomba Supperclub 001.jpg 3-29-09 Arriving at Moomba Supperclub 002.jpg Inside 3-29-09 At Moomba Club 001.jpg 3-29-09 At Moomba Club 002.jpg 3-29-09 At Moomba Club 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban. March 30 The Fame Ball: House of Blues : Main articles: The Fame Ball, House of Blues There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. March 31 Transmission Gagavision Episode 40 Lady Gaga posted the fortieth episode of Gagavision, "Activate Camera Probe", which was basically a montage of all the other Gagavisions to celebrate the end of the Gagavision series. Gagavision would then be revived for four more episodes in the Born This Way era. Category:2009 fashion